Book 2: The Bloody Image of Cultivation
} = Book 3: Famous in the Sea of Devils|chapters = Chapters 72 - 140}} Plot Becoming a Renegade Following the Heng You Sect's decimation, the two Ancestors lead the few sect members they still retain to a hidden location to Cultivate for a century in the hopes of breaking through to Nascent Soul. However, fearing for his parents lives, Wang Lin asks for permission to leave temporarily. Unbeknownst to the Ancestors, who grant him that leave, he has no intention of returning. After he gets home, Wang Lin indeed finds that Zhang Kuang has led a vengeful Zhou Peng to his parents home, with intent to refine their souls as a method of locating Wang Lin. Enraged, Wang Lin kills Zhang Kuang and with Situ Nan's guidence transforms Zhou Peng into a puppet, whose sole order is to eliminate anyone else who gets similar ideas in the Xuan Dao Sect. After this, Wang Lin visits his parents for the first time in five years and finds that his father has taken on his childhood playmate Little Six as his apprentice. After dinner with his parents, Wang Lin departs again to find a place to break through. Another Four Years Characters Renegades *Wang Lin - Demonic Cultivator, Foundation Establishment Heng Yue Sect *Dao Xu- Elder *Huang Long - Sect Leader *Elder Ma - Elder *Huang Dashan - Disciple, Qi Comdensation 5th Layer *Zhang Dekun "Brother Zhang" - Disciple, Qi Condensation 6th Layer *Lu Song - Head Disciple, Qi Condensation 8th Layer *Liu Wenju - Ancestor, Core Formation *Ancestor Wang - Ancestor, Core Formation *Shang Guan - Elder, Foundation Establishment *Song Yu - Elder, Foundation Establishment Xuan Dao Sect *Elder Ouyang *Zhang Kuang† - Disciple, Qi Condensation 6th Layer *Zhou Peng† - Head Disciple, Qi Condensation 12th Layer Wang Clan *Wang Tian Shui - Second Branch, Carpenter, Wang Lin's Father Country of Suzaku *Situ Nan - Second Suzaku Other Affiliation *Little Six - Apprentice Carpenter Chapters # Chapter 65 - Sect Mourning # Chapter 66 - (Untitled) # Chapter 67 - (Untitled) # Chapter 68 - (Untitled) # Chapter 69 - (Untitled) # Chapter 70 - Returning Home # Chapter 71 - Four Years # Chapter 72 – Seizing Foundation # Chapter 73 – Tian Shui City # Chapter 74 – Bloody Disaster # Chapter 75 – Encountering the Enemy Again # Chapter 76 – The Strange Flying Sword # Chapter 77 – Old Man Jimo # Chapter 78 – Teng Family City # Chapter 79 – Refining The Flying Sword # Chapter 80 – Blood Refining Technique # Chapter 81 – Stealing Foundation (1) # Chapter 82 – Stealing Foundation (2) # Chapter 83 – Stealing Foundation (3) # Chapter 84 – Stealing Foundation (4) # Chapter 85 – Stealing Foundation (5) # Chapter 86 – Forest Ruins # Chapter 87 – The Abyssal Cold Core # Chapter 88 – The Strange Blue Skinned Person # Chapter 89 – Bluffing Magic Treasure # Chapter 90 – The First Indication # Chapter 91 – Extreme Yin Spiritual Energy # Chapter 92 – Corpse Yin Sect (1) # Chapter 93 – Corpse Yin Sect (2) # Chapter 94 – Corpse Yin Sect (3) # Chapter 95 – Enter the Sect # Chapter 96 – Furnace # Chapter 97 – Great Change # Chapter 98 – Introduction to the Foreign Battleground # Chapter 99 – The Stone Bead Changes # Chapter 100 – Refining the Sword Sheath # Chapter 101 – Soul Jade # Chapter 102 – Calamity Mourning (1) # Chapter 103 – Calamity Mourning (2) # Chapter 104 – Calamity Mourning (Final) # Chapter 105 – Ji Realm of a Past Era # Chapter 106 – Rank # Chapter 107 – Shining Grain # Chapter 108 – Old Friend # Chapter 109 – Untitled # Chapter 110 – Liu Mei # Chapter 111 – Untitled # Chapter 112 – Untitled # Chapter 113 – Untitled # Chapter 114 – Untitled # Chapter 115 – Untitled # Chapter 116 – Untitled # Chapter 117 – Death of Wang Lin # Chapter 118 – Foreign Battleground # Chapter 119 – Soul Awakens # Chapter 120 – Return of Wang Lin # Chapter 121 – Acting Recklessly # Chapter 122 – Kill Him # Chapter 123 – Devil # Chapter 124 – Law of the World # Chapter 125 – Ji Realm Divine Sense # Chapter 126 – Foreign Country # Chapter 127 – Closed Door Cultivation at a Volcano # Chapter 128 – Burning Gold Mountain Range # Chapter 129 – Homemade Devil # Chapter 130 – Sudden Arrival of Nascent Soul # Chapter 131 – Is He a Fat Sheep? # Chapter 132 – Upheaval in Hou Fen (1) # Chapter 133 – Upheaval in Hou Fen (2) # Chapter 134 – National Migration # Chapter 135 – The Wind Changes # Chapter 136 – Middle Aged scholar # Chapter 137 – Country Sealing Array # Chapter 138 – Distant Heaven Pill # Chapter 139 -Pseudo Core Formation Stage # Chapter 140 – Sea of Devils Trivia *Soul Flags are introduced. Category:Books